polandballfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
СССР
СССР |Имя на родном языке = : Союз Советских Социалистических Республик : Союз Радянських Соціалістичних Республік : Саюз Савецкіх Сацыялістычных Рэспублік : Sovet Sotsialistik Respublikasi Ittifoqi : Кеңестік Социалистік Республикалар Одағы : საბჭოთა სოციალისტური რესპუბლიკების კავშირი : Sovet Sosialist Respublikaları Birliyi : Tarybų Socialistinių Respublikų Sąjunga : Uniunea Republicilor Sovietice Socialiste : Padomju Sociālistisko Republiku savienība : Советтик Социалисттик Республикалар Союзу : Иттифоқи Советҳои Сотсиалистии : Խորհրդային Սոցիալիստական Հանրապետությունների Միություն : Sowet Sosialistiklari Respublikalariň Soýuzlari : Nõukogude Sotsialistlike Vabariikide Liit : Związek Socjalistycznych Republik Radzieckich |Рождение = 1922 |Предшественник = РСФСР |ПредшественникЗначок = РСФСР (старая) |Предшественник2 = Украинская ССР |ПредшественникЗначок2 = Украинская ССР старая |Предшественник3 = Белорусская ССР |ПредшественникЗначок3 = Украинская ССР старая |Предшественник4 = ЗСФСР |ПредшественникЗначок4 = ЗСФСР |Преемник = СНГ |ПреемникЗначок = СНГ |Преемник2 = Россия |Смерть = 1991 |Картинка = USSR by H1ghr1s3l0v3r.png |Подпись = Пролетарии всех стран, соединяйтесь! |Язык = Русский (главный) Белорусский Украинский Литовский Латышский Эстонский Армянский Азербайджанский Грузинский Казахский Узбекский Туркменский Кыргызский Таджикский Молдавский (румынский) Туркменский |Тип = Славянин Финно-угр Тюрк Прибалт |Столица = Москва |Основные члены = РСФСР Армянская ССР Азербайджанская ССР Белорусская ССР Эстонская ССР Грузинская ССР Казахская ССР Кыргызская ССР Латвийская ССР Литовская ССР Молдавская ССР Таджикиская ССР Туркменская ССР Украинская ССР Узбекская ССР |Религия = Нет Православие |Идеология = Социализм |Гос. устройство = Советская республика (де-юре) Федерация (де-факто) |Форма правления = Диктатура пролетариата (де-юре) Диктатура партии (де-факто) |Организации = Коминтерн Варшавский договор |Личность = Строгий, добрый, мужественный |Друзья = Мой альянс Албания (до 1961) Болгария Венгрия Вьетнам ГДР Польша Северная Корея Румыния Чехословакия Куба Лаос Южный Йемен Каддафи Афганистан Бенин Конго Югославия (иногда) Ангола Мозамбик ОАР Кампучия Эфиопия Алжир Мали Гвинея-Бисау Гвинея Замбия Зимбабве Мадагаскар Бангладеш Индия Судан Мьянма Франция (иногда) |Враги = Нацист! Дружок нациста Капиталист! Франция Великобритания Капиталистический альянс Великая Польша Предатель Еще один предатель (иногда) Тоже предатель (иногда) Пакистан Талибан Террорюга Венгерские Революционеры Иран Израиль Турция Финляндия |Нравится = Коммунизм, Социализм, большевизм, расстреливать, ремувить нацистов и капиталистов, революции, работать, советский спорт, Гагарин, космос, быть первым, «Царь-бомба», жвачка, водка, советский медведь, шапка ушанка. |Не нравится = Капитализм, Монархия, Нацизм, Фашизм, религии, предательство, ( Фейковый коммунист), лень, тунеядство, проигрывать Канаде в хоккей, буржуи, загнивающий запад, Макдональдсы (до 1990-ого), когда Украина просит пожрать, антиутопия «1984» |Предшественники = РСФСР ЗСФСР Украинская ССР Белорусская ССР Бухарская ССР Хорземская ССР |Преемники = СНГ Россия Армения Азербайджан Беларусь Эстония Грузия Казахстан Кыргызстан Латвия Литва Молдова Нагорный Карабах Приднестровье Таджикистан Туркменистан Чечня Украина Узбекистан |Космос = Ну да, он туда первым полетел. |Упоротость = Серп и молот-серп и молот. |Еда = Разная |Не может в = мировой пролетариат |Примечания = Коммунизм будет жить…}} СССР (Союз Советских Социалистических Республик или Советский союз) — первое успешное социалистическое государство с диктатурой пролетариата, первое государство рабочего класса де-факто была Парижская коммуна. Родился в 1922 году и умер в 1991 году, прожив почти 69 лет. Занимал большую часть Евразии. У него также было 18 детей, которые сейчас являются независимыми ( ну, почти все.) Одна из самых могущественных держав, когда либо живших в мире. Ненавидел своих родителей — Российскую Империю и Российскую Республику. История К всемирной революции! Толчком к идее образования союза стала Октябрьская революция, которая второй раз за семнадцатый год поменяла идеологию страны. Теперь преобладать стали коммунисты. Целью революции являлась установление уже в бывшей Российской республике социализма. РСФСР заключил мир с Германией и вышел из Антанты, чтобы позже разжечь мировую революцию для дальнейшего распространения по миру социализма. Также важными решениями были Декрет о мире (окончательно выведший Россию из Первой Мировой Войны) и Декрет о земле («Землю крестьянам», так говорили лозунги). Образование СССР образовался в конце декабря 1922 года, путём подписания соответствующего договора между РСФСР, УССР, БССР, и ЗСФСР, но джихаддистское басмачество в Средней Азии будет полностью ликвидировано лишь в 1942 году. Первый курс был на интернационализм, потому каждая республика считалась суверенным государством, и все следующие должны были включаться в состав по-идее таким же способом, ибо СССР рассчитывал на дальнейшую революции в Европе… но что-то пошло не так. Кстати, именно поэтому в названии федерации нет слова «Российская». Восстановление и НЭП (1923—1933) После гражданской войны большая часть глины СССР была в ужасном состоянии, в то время, как развитие страны было остановлено, и более того, экономика страны начала регрессировать. В эти самые суровые времена СССР перешёл на политику НЭПа, который позволил организовать частную экономику. Это был один из самых удачных промышленных планов, позволивший угодить крестьянам и восстановить страну после Первой Мировой и Гражданской войн. В 1925 СССР взял политику на индустриализацию и развитие производства товаров массового спроса. Также большой акцент производился на сельское хозяйство. Этот период характеризовался большим экономическим скачком. СССР начал делать зарисовки первой пятилетки. В прочем, всё оказалось не так просто. 1927—1933 годы Наряду активной индустриализации, развитие экономики остановилось, ибо нужны были большие ресурсы, в результате СССР начал коллективизацию, выжимая тем самым последние капли из секльхоза. При этом Нерушимый сильно потрепался, но в целом сбор зерна увеличился на 20 %, что в результате помогло развитию тяжёлой (а на тот момент для Совка — неподъёмной) промышленности. Рост ВВП и потребления продолжился, однако крестьяне все ещё жили достаточно бедно. Ничего не изменилось, короче. Сталинская эпоха Карточки на основные продукты питания были отменены в 1935 году, а на остальные — в 1936. Начался рост уровня жизни. Жить стало лучше, жить стало веселее. Но только Сталину. Но вместе с новым правителем, пришло время репрессий. Одним из самых пиковых периодов репрессий был «Большой террор», который после перерос в «Большую чистку», что, несомненно, положительно сказалось на стране, потому что реакционные и ни на что неспособные элементы были уничтожены. Может, где-то даже перестарались. Точных данных нет, но жертвами террора считают от 400 тысяч до 1 млн людей. Большой процент погибших и заключённых идёт вплоть до смерти Сталина. Потери тех времён составляют 1 до 4 млн людей, но население продолжало расти, ибо в аграрной части страны было достаточно высокая рождаемость. Амбиции, простодушие и героизм После появления Третьего Рейха, СССР был весьма озабочен появления под боком столь мощного возможного противника и стал искать союзников, ибо первоначальный план по союзу с Германией сорвался. Однако бывшие члены Антанты неохотно шли на союз, видя в СССР большую угрозу. В 1935 СССР попытался заключить пакт о ненападении с Германией, но у него ничего не вышло. После Мюнхенского сговора в 1938, СССР окончательно потерял все шансы, ибо по плану «Союзников» его нужно было стравить с Германией, с которой СССР стал делать намёки на союз. В 1939 началось обострение отношений, все сидели в ожидании войны. Советский Союз же вёл переговоры с двумя сторонами. И хотя он всё же договорился с Третьим Рейхом, политика Совка носила больше анти-капиталистический характер, чем прогерманский. Оттепель и эпоха застоя (1953—1985) После того как Советский Союз убил Третий рейх, он принял его восточных детей как ГДР и установил Коммунизм в странах которые он спас. Запад же принял остальные Германские территории как ФРГ и создал альянс НАТО против коммуняк, а Совок решил вступить туда. Ему отказали и СССР решил создать свой Варшавский пакт куда пригласил коммунистов и они согласились. Позже он повздорил с западом из-за Германии и Нерушимый начал блокаду западного Берлина. Спустя некоторое время СССР посчитал Китай ненастоящим коммунистом и поссорился с ним. А также осудил былой режим, но это было лишь создание новой политики тоталитаризма. В эти же времена СССР решил обередить США в начале освоения космоса и запустил первый искусственный спутник, а позже и отправился туда сам. Во время войны между Израилем и Арабами СССР сначала поддерживал Еврея, но потом стал поддерживать Арабов, так как некоторые из них были коммунистами, а Израиль был капиталистом. Позже из-за невыгодной коммунистической экономики в СССР начался кризис и его экономика начала падать. Появился продуктовый дефицит. Перестройка (1985—1991) Августовский путч и Беловежское соглашение (1991) Почему СССР — не Россия? Многие считают, что Советский союз — это Россия с социалистическим правительством. Это глубочайшее заблуждение. Россией с социалистическим правительством была РСФСР, СССР же был чем-то куда более грандиозным. Дело в том, что целью большевиков вовсе не было создание Российской Империи под красным флагом. Целью большевиков была мировая революция. И во время создания Союза эта идея не была такой уж наивной — в начале двадцатых всю Европу лихорадило не по-детски: всюду кипели бунты, велись уличные бои, социалисты были настоящей силой, появлялись и тут же исчезали самопровозглашённые советские государства. Согласно ленинскому плану, СССР должен был стать союзом всех социалистических государств, которые когда-либо возникнут в мире — а в мире, по его плану, не будет ни одного государства, которое рано или поздно не станет социалистическим. Объединение в союз России, Украины, Белоруссии и Закавказской СФСР (Грузия, Армения и Азербайджан — тогда ещё не отдельные) должно было стать лишь первым шагом в создании всемирного социалистического государства. Но — к счастью или к сожалению — мировой революции не случилось, СССР решил, что это невозможно и Советскому союзу не суждено было выйти за границы Российской империи — а после он выродился из народного государства в обычную диктатуру, а затем и вовсе распался. Однако заложенные в него принципы оставались неизменными до последнего его дня, и до последнего его дня СССР оставался наднациональным образованием, и Россия была лишь его частью — хоть и, несомненно, главной частью. Отношения Советские республики * Российская СФСР — главный наследник и просто любимый сын. Долгое время считал его плохим наследником и отдал Крым Украине, как подарок. Одна из тех частей страны, которая действительно помогала её развитию. * Белорусская ССР — один из любимых сыновей. Я гордился им за его храбрость во время войны. Одна из тех частей страны, которая действительно помогала её развитию. * Украинская ССР — хороший и любимый сын. Я доверил ему Атомную станцию, но он не справился с задачей. Нахлебник РСФСР. * Армянская ССР — хороший сын, потому что ремувит кебабов. Нахлебник РСФСР. * Грузинская ССР — родина товарища Сталина. Нахлебник РСФСР. * Литовская ССР — в 40-ом году я аншлюзнул его. Обычный главный балтийский буржуй Нахлебник РСФСР. * Латвийская ССР — да,да он стал коммунистом после 40 года.Хотя по правде он был темже буржуем....ну ничего,сделаем из него коммуниста! * Эстонская ССР — да-да, и его я тоже аншлюзнул в 40-м году. Прикалывал своей медлиииииииительностью всех советских братьев и меня. Боролся за свою независимость. * Молдавская ССР — хороший источник вина и мамалыги. В 40-м я отжал его у Румынии. Нахлебник РСФСР. * Азербайджанская ССР — один из сыновей. У него была нефть. Нахлебник РСФСР. * Казахская ССР — один из любимых сыновей. У него был Байконур, благодаря которому СССР запускал ракеты и спутники в космос. На нём испытывали ядерное оружие. Нахлебник РСФСР. * Таджикская ССР — трудолюбивый сын. хорошо строит, чем я и горжусь. Нахлебник РСФСР. * Узбекская ССР — полезный сын. У него было много хлопка. Нахлебник РСФСР. * Туркменская ССР — полезный сын. У него тоже была нефть. Нахлебник РСФСР. * Киргизская ССР — полезный сын. У него был Иссык-Куль и там был якобы подводный флот. И ещё у него было очень много рек и воды. Он давал электричество. Нахлебник РСФСР. Другие страны * Нацистская Германия — до великой Отечественной войны мы дружили. Заключили договор о ненападении. Я помог ему добить Польшу, потом мы проводили совместные парады, заключили вместе торговый союз. Он открыто показывал всему миру, что я — его верный союзник. Но меня предал и утром без объявления войны напал. С тех пор наши две тоталитарные идеологии сражаются между собой. * Венгрия — после великой Отечественной войны стал коммунистом, но в 1956 году хотел освободится. * Польша — после великой Отечественной войны стал коммунистом. Был очень лоялен к нам, хотел стать союзной республикой в составе. * Румыния — после великой Отечественной войны стал коммунистом. Однако хотел получить Молдову и не вторгался в Чехословакию. * Болгария — после великой Отечественной войны стал коммунистом. Любил перец и ремувить кебабов. А ведь он войти хотел стать моей советской республикой. * Албания — после великой Отечественной войны стал коммунистом. Потом психанул и ушёл в НАТО. * Югославия — после великой Отечественной войны стал коммунистом. Он был странным, то общался с нами то с ними. * Чехословакия — после великой Отечественной войны стал коммунистом. Тоже близкий друг-коммунист. * Куба — друг-коммунист. * Приднестровье — хоть он и коммунист, но я его не люблю. * Монголия — азиатский социалист. Уважаю его, ведь он 2-ой принял коммунизм. Он тоже хотел быть моей советской республикой * Китай — с 1949 по 1959 дружили, но потом он разозлился и ушёл. * США — во время Второй Мировой войны мы сотрудничали, однако позже мы поссорились на фоне различий в наших идеологиях. * Великобритания-наши отношения трудны,хотя они очень схожи с США.... * Япония-он чуть лучше его мамы,очень сильно считаю его поехавшим анимешником * Интересные факты * Был первым, кто попал в космос. * Изобрёл Тетрис. * Создал самую мощную атомную бомбу, 50-мегатонную «Царь-бомбу». * Выиграл вместе со странами-союзниками вторую мировую войну! Галерея Арты Савок.png Si YyrtRzV4.jpg СССР Стронг.png Ссср с его республиками.png СССР.jpg За Родину!.jpg 9 мая.png День Победы.png СССР СТРОНК.png Sovietball in da winter by littlefish101.jpg 蘇聯.png Wwii by spicy meatball.png We Are One.png SovietUnionballDelirium.png Soviet poster by SemenShuic.png Rsn062Q.png PolandballISTankBiggur.png Polandball soviet union from red alert 3 by sevonianball.jpg Nnau1ug85xa11.png Needs to be added (14).jpg Happy cosmonautics day by sergei02efimov.jpg Cold war by spicy meatball.jpg NEWPERFECTAVATAR.jpg Nazi zombies by Kesha.jpg You can't see him, but he surrounds you by totalgoesonreddit.png Закат_и_ССР.png 22 июня.png Восточный блок.png Коммунисты XX века.png Защищать Родину.png СССР в поле.png СССР выживет.png Best Friends Forever by Blackbeardstp.png Монголия5.png Our pride and beauty , Red Cavalry Tachanka.png Cold_war_countryballsart_by_darknessthegirl_dcfoxp7-pre.jpg Sovietball_and_russiaball.jpg 20 августа.png 1 сентября.png 14 сентября.png 17 сентября.png 4 октября.png 3 ноября.png 7 ноября.png 13 ноября.png 26 декабря.png Комиксы Музей котлов.png Гонка.png Фейрверк.jpg Отпрыски.png Baltic Ways by Jackson_games_cb.png A Pond Way Too Far by Bittlegeuss.png }} en:Soviet Unionball es:URSSball pl:Soviet Unionball uk:СРСР Категория:Страношары Категория:Предки России Категория:Страношары Европы Категория:Страношары Азии Категория:Страношары-славяне Категория:Страношары-атеисты Категория:Страношары ОВД Категория:Страношары СЭВ Категория:Социалистические республики Категория:Покойные страношары